Believe
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Leonard Snart returns. The same cold-hearted bastard that was destroyed by the Oculus. And he has many questions to answer. All asked by one person in particular. Captain Canary. inspired by the mid-season finale promo and, of course, Snart's death. Takes place in Season 2 and is a possible sequel to 'The Things I Didn't Do'. Slight Mick/Amaya
1. Chapter 1

_Summary - Leonard Snart returns. The same cold-hearted bastard that was destroyed by the Oculus. And he has many questions to answer. All asked by one person in particular. Captain Canary, inspired by the mid-season finale promo and, of course, Snart's death. Takes place in Season 2 and is a possible sequel to 'The Things I Didn't Do'._

Yeah I know. I did say that I was gonna go on hiatus for a little bit. But I'm in a good head space right now to write this. I just wanted to get this out before the midseason finale of Legends of Tomorrow comes out because then it will muck up how I'm writing this.

I'm not sure if anyone else has thought about Snart's 'death' this way yet. But yeah, with all the big changes and everything that occurred the crossover episodes (which were epic by the way), I found a new idea about Snart.

It can be loosely tied to 'The Things I Didn't Do', but I suppose you can read this on it's own. It will reference that little two-shot though.

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. (If I did, Captain Canary would've found a way back to each other by now and the crossover episodes would've ended up a bit differently haha)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Leonard Snart. Robber of ATM's. And more than just a criminal."

"Uh-huh, and you expect Nate and I to believe that last one?"

Sara perks up before Mick can answer, "He sacrificed his life for ours. I think that qualifies as being more than a criminal."

"So you're telling us that he used to be a good guy? And part of this team?!"

The team are divided. They stare at the prison cell on the video where Leonard Snart rests against the wall near the edge of the cell.

This could be him - the same Leonard Snart that destroyed the Oculus. Or it could be the one from 2013 - the criminal before the Particle Accelerator explosion.

Mick, Sara, and Ray stand on one side of the room, the side that believe that their Snart is inside that man in the cell. Professor Stein, Amaya and Nate stand on the other side of team room, the side that believe that Snart isn't the same man that he was. Well, that was what Stein believed. Nate just knew he is a criminal and Amaya didn't like him simply because he works with the same man who killed Rex Tyler.

Jax instead sits on one of the mechanical seats, enjoying the show before him. He's chosen neither side. He wants to believe Sara and Mick especially, but he knows he can't.

It isn't possible.

Mick looks dead into the eyes of Amaya's, "He always has been apart of this team. Evil or not, he still has a home here if he chooses it."

Amaya's ready to grab Mick by the throat. But she doesn't, mainly because of Nate grabbing her arm before she could even begin her walk over to him, "If he is the same man you knew before his death!"

Now Sara was ready to grab somebody's neck, "He is!"

"Where's the proof?!" Amaya asks angrily.

"He keeps hesitating to fight us every time he comes up against us!" Ray argues, standing in the middle of Mick and Sara.

"So you call nearly killing Nate 'hesitating'?" Stein asks the other brainiac in the room.

"Snart could've killed him, but he didn't. Instead he let him go with a broken leg-"

Nate stops Sara before she can finish, "And nearly left me for dead in the freezing cold shell he froze me into!"

Jax stands up, "Look, why don't we just chill out for a moment? Ya know, just calm-"

"Calm's not in my vocabulary," Mick growls, shoving the younger half of Firestorm back into his seat.

Amaya sighs and rubs her forehead, "Gideon, can you search through his memory one last time?"

Gideon's been forced to scan Snart ever since he ended up on the Waverider a couple of hours ago. If she's angry that she has to do _another_ scan on the crook, she doesn't let it slip in her voice. Instead she does what's told and breaks the news once again.

" _ **Nothing in Snart's memory suggests that he is the man Rip Hunter chose back in 2016-**_ "

"How many times has she repeated that now?" Ray asks, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Sara turns away and looks ready to scream. She wants to believe so badly that Snart has been playing a game all this time, like he always did. Maybe he had no choice. Maybe…

Ever since he turned up that night a few months ago, Sara's believed that that crook was out there...somewhere. She hoped for some sort of miracle to occur - for Snart to appear outta nowhere and be the same guy he was before his death.

But she began losing hope.

" _ **However.**_ "

Sara turns back around quickly as Mick looks up at the roof.

" _ **Numerous flashes in his mind from the last twenty minutes suggest that he maybe seeing things relating back to a previous life.**_ "

"The last twenty minutes?" Jax asks.

"Gideon…?" Nate trails off.

" _ **If my calculations are right, the Leonard Snart we have hostage maybe the same the one that was supposedly killed by the Oculus. But, since we have no proof that he could be that same person, a more logical answer would be that he is the 2013 Leonard Snart and he is getting flashes of a previous life, which is-**_ "

"The life he had AFTER joining us," Stein finishes.

"That makes no sense Gideon," Mick pipes up.

"Oh? And how so?" Amaya sneers in question.

"Because that bastard has mentioned multiple times that he knows of Barry being the Flash...among other things," The man nicknamed Heatwave answers, muttering the last part.

"Yeah, knows OF Barry," Nate says, taking a few steps forward, "That doesn't mean that he KNOWS Barry."

"Well then there's only one way to knowing what he does and doesn't know." The team turn to find Sara halfway down the hallway.

"Sara! Are you crazy?!" Jax asks.

"He might hurt you...or kill you!" Stein tells.

The White Canary turns back around and walks back into the room, "Look, seven months ago, give or take, all the team was taken hostage by Vandal Savage-"

"Vandal Savage?" Amaya questions curiously.

"Oh, he's-" Ray goes to explain, but the look on Sara's face shuts him up immediately.

"-Except for Snart and I. He sensed that something was going on and hid us in a hidden room that no one else knew apart from him and Rip. After everything that happened, he had no faith that the rest of you were okay and he wanted us to leave. I told him that he couldn't and he threatened to shoot me with his cold gun...and I told him to shoot me. He didn't. If I present him that same opportunity…"

"That may tell us what he exactly knows or remembers," Ray deduces.

"How exactly?" Nate asks, but Sara's already gone before anyone realises.

"Snart and Sara had this 'thing' going the whole time he was on this ship," Mick tells Citizen Steel and Vixen.

"Sara was one of the hardest hit by his death. Though I suppose it didn't help that about a week later she found out that her sister was killed by Darhk," Ray explains the rest.

"Your point?" Amaya didn't believe a word.

"Sara wasn't just any person to Snart. He really cared about her. Even if he denied it nearly every chance he got," Mick hummed.

"If he really is our Snart, he won't lay a single finger on her. And then I don't know how, but she'll figure out whatever's going on with the crook," Jax adds, looking at the video recording.

* * *

The crook walks back and forth in the cell, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

He's bored out of his damn mind. He's got nothing to do. Without the cold gun that he stole off this ship a few months ago, he's got nothing to throw at the cell keeping him from escaping.

He doesn't really want to escape as such. Something about this feels normal. Not being in the cell exactly, but more so being on the ship. The feeling is...familiar.

He searches through the cell and at the walls, knowing that the Legends are watching his movements. He spots a small device in the corner of the room near the roof. The man nicknamed Captain Cold smirks and holds his hands up.

Cocking his head to the side, he asks, "Now that you've got me, whatcha gonna do with me?"

Before he can say another word, something black flashes in his mind and he falls to his knees, holding his head.

* * *

 _He sees himself with those Legends on a rooftop with a man in light brown trench coat. He feels himself walking around the back of the man._

" _Hero ain't on my résumé."_

* * *

 _Snart's thrown forward in the vision as it changes. Now he's sitting at the cargo area of the Waverider with the nerd playing with his suit, the pyro-maniac fixing something up with his heat gun, and the assassin who's just sitting in the corner._

 _The...beautiful assassin._

 _Wait, what?_

 _The nerd has said something about being insignificant in Trench Coat's (who he's decided the call the man who had apparently 'grouped' them together) future, to which the assassin replies this was their chance to change their own future._

" _If we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?"_

 _Snart's lost control of his own movements, being controlled by whoever this person's body he's in. He's inspired by the woman's words._

" _For better or for worse."_

 _The nerd looks up at her, "That's a very good point."_

* * *

That's all Leonard hears before he's thrown back into the cell. Panicked, he looks around the cell and finally feels that he's 'back.'

But he still doesn't feel the same.

He's had these flashes during the last fortnight. First it was a man in a red suit who could run _really_ fast. And it wasn't normal - not to his standards anyway. Then the cold gun came into view, like it meant something special. But to him, it was just a simple weapon. And then he remembered a fight with the man in the red suit, but he wasn't fighting alone. He was fighting _with_ Mick against the speedster.

What the hell is going on?

It's like he should know what those flashes mean to him. It's a bad thing he doesn't - he doesn't know what they mean and it's frustrating to know that he may never get to know what those mean.

The doors slide open and in comes the same assassin who was just in his flashes only seconds ago.

"You and your friends have visited me the last two hours. You care about me or something?" He asks with a grin.

Is he flirting with her?

Sara hopes so for some reason.

"I don't."

"Lies," The crook shoots back.

"You wish."

Silence invades the room as she stands in front the cell doors, leaning back on the wall. One foot against the wall, arms crossed. Snart mirrors her image.

She smirks. He smirks right back.

"You like to play copycat or something?" She breaks the silence.

Cocking his head to the side, which is one of his favourite moves, he replies excitedly, "Love a good game of copycat. You throw any move at me and I'll do it."

"Mmmm, probably not all of them."

"Oh? You have no idea the moves I can pull."

She rubs her forehead at an image she wants to be gone in her mind. Through the gap between her fingers, she can see he's following suit.

"So, you wanna tell me why I'm locked in here?" He asks after they cross their arms once more.

"Mmmmm, that's quite a good question. Unfortunately for you, I don't have the answers for everything."

Snart gets straight to the point, "Look I know that I'm apparently the same man you knew in 2016. The one who... _sacrificed_ himself to save this team."

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Sara argues, walking up to the cell doors, "You stopped Mick from destroying himself as well as the Oculus. You did something good Snart. Why can't you accept that?"

He walks up to the cell to confront her. But he's forced to clench his eyes shut as flashes of Mick and him working together with their cold and heat guns invades into his mind. This time, they continue...and it's like there's no end.

* * *

The team watches in the main room as Snart grimaces in sudden pain.

"Gideon? What's happening to him?" Ray asks with a concerned tone.

" _ **Mr Snart is experiencing another flash of his previous life.**_ "

"Do you know what he can see?" Nate questions.

" _ **He's seen many things, Dr Heywood. The flashes jump before I can get a proper reading on them. It's hard to exactly trace on what he has been seeing but based on the latest flash jumps, I've seen flashes of Mr Rory.**_ "

Mick laughs, "So the bastard still thinks of me often?"

Amaya shakes her head, "More like being _forced_ to think about you."

Heatwave's face turns sour at her and decides to stay quiet. For the meantime anyway.

* * *

Captain Cold's eyes snap open, seeing Sara looking concerned. She looks ready to open the cell and grab him. But he knows she won't do it. She can't.

"No, I didn't," Snart growls, recalling the early conversation. He rests his arms against the doors in an attempt to use his height as a way to show her that he could overpower her, "I'm not the same man you knew. Not that guy who works with a team...with trust...who are filled with care."

"Yes you are. I know you are...deep down inside. We just have to find him-"

"No!" He yells, slamming his fist on the door, "I am not **him**. I have never been **him** and I never will be **him**. So stop searching for him!"

Sara blinks back tears and moves away from the door, raising her arms up, "Al-All right. I...I was just wondering what the future...might hold for me...and you…"

Snart looks at her dead in the eye. Is she expecting some reaction out of him or something?

"And me and you."

Another flash of darkness as he crumbles to his knees once more.

* * *

 _He finds him looking at the same assassin. But this time he's leaning against the bed. And he's the one saying those words._

" _Maybe it's being on this ship traveling through time. I started to wonder what the future might hold for me...and you...and me and you."_

 _Sara moves closer to his face and looks at him in the eye, "You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief?"_

 _She slips off the bed and walks away._

* * *

 _His mind flashes again, this time he's back in cargo of the Waverider. Sara's looking down at him._

" _And what about your feelings?"_

" _About you?"_

 _She grins and corrects him, "About Mick."_

* * *

He's pulled back to the cell, finding himself on the ground and leaning up against the door. Sara's followed him down, sitting on her knees.

"You are in there, aren't you." She whispers. It's not a question.

Leonard closes his eyes, "One of the first things I could remember was Darhk...and Thawne telling me that they had to get rid of _certain_ memories in order for things to work."

"Memories of a past life?"

"They later mentioned something about rescuing me from this explosion."

"The Oculus," Sara realises.

"He was able to grab me and speed me out of there before it happened. And then before you know it, I was strapped down to this chair and they...well I actually don't remember anymore than that."

"So, you know some things. But you haven't let them know."

"I wasn't sure what would happen if I revealed what I knew to them. Merlyn might've shot me with an arrow, Darhk could've used his so-called magic to harm me and Thawne would've stabbed me like he does with everyone he kills."

"He's the only one that I don't have some history with on your so-called team."

"The Speedster?" Snart asks curiously.

"In 2016, Damien kills my sister Laurel. A couple of years ago, Malcolm killed me by drugging Oliver Queen's sister. And then of course, I knew you anyway from a...previous time to you." Sara wipes away a small tear that's fallen to her cheek.

Leonard puts his hand on the door, "We shared something...whoever I was."

"It was something that I had never felt since my death. It was something that meant a lot to me." Her small hand meets his larger one on the other side of the glass.

Everything comes back. Feelings, memories, the whole damn lot comes back so suddenly, it's painful. The last thing he hears is Sara calling his name before he's screaming as he remembers everything.

* * *

" _I can't imagine any kind of future where I'm a hero."_

"Or mine," Says a man who's been with him for a long time. Mick Rory.

" _I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where...when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes... You're legends," Trench Coat explains to them. Rip Hunter._

* * *

 _Snart's thrown forward again. This time he's standing with Mick and one of the fire boys - Jax Jefferson._

" _Didn't Rip say something about_ _ **not**_ _messing with the timeline?" Mick asks._

 _Jax tries to reason with him somewhat, "You could accidentally blink yourself out of existence. You're screwing with history here, man."_

 _Snart's too focused on what he wants to do to care, "Yeah, well, history screwed with me first."_

 _He attempts to figure out what he's up to. History screwed with him first? What does that mean? When he's thrown forward slightly and is now face-to-face with a little boy, that's when he realises._

" _Don't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not here-" Snart points to his head before pointing to his younger self's heart "-And especially not here. No matter what, you always have to look out for yourself."_

* * *

He continues to be thrown forward as quotes and scenes from him and others invade his mind. And it looks like there's no end.

Sara's scared by what's happening as he continues to groan in pain. She's had enough. She stands, slams the button to the door open and runs to Snart's side.

"Leonard!" She shakes him in an attempt for whatever's happening to stop.

* * *

" _Where was my backup, Captain?" He questions Rip Hunter, "Half the team is gone because of you."_

" _Only, if I'd have sent the other half in to save them, they'd be captured too...Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants...So before you pull that trigger, ask yourself: what would you have done?" Rip explains._

" _You never leave one of your own behind," Snart says._

* * *

" _Come on, I'm the crook, you're the assassin…" He says to Sara when they discuss Rip's plan on killing Stein if things don't work out._

 _And later on, when Sara gets her chance, there's only one person to stop her, "Sara, don't do it."_

" _I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City, the future," Sara argues._

" _That's how a killer thinks. And that's not you anymore."_

 _And he's able to stop her._

* * *

 _Things take a dark turn when Mick and Snart reach a disagreement about their future. It's like Snart himself had changed._

 _He wants to stay with this team. Because he's grown to care about them. Especially one in particular._

 _Mick threatens to harm him if he ever knocked him out. And that's when Snart knew that things have changed. Mick's changed. **He's** changed._

* * *

 _And as the flashes continue, he next sees himself with Sara inside a very cold room. Hmmm, much like his personality._

 _"What's it like? Dying?" He asks, "I imagine you've got a unique perspective."_

 _Sara thinks for a small moment, "You know, it's funny. I mean, you'd expect it to be terrifying, just panic and fear."_

" _What'd you feel?"_

" _I guess lonely," Sara eventually decides, "Yeah. Like everybody I loved was a million miles away."_

 _The two escape in the end, but Mick suddenly turns up...with the enemy_

" _What are you doing, Mick?" Snart asks._

" _Getting us home," Mick answers, "Are you in?"_

 _Snart walks until he decides he doesn't want to. He's in the middle of two things. He could choose to stay with the team who's changed him. Or he could go back to the way things were._

" _Yeah...time to choose a side, I guess." He looks at Ray, Kendra and Sara. He looks back at Mick, raising his cold gun, "Chosen." He shoots at Mick, the fight beginning._

" _Bastard!" Mick yells at him._

 _After the fighting is all done, Snart takes Mick outside to talk._

" _Team? You and I were a team! What happened to you?"_

" _People change, Mick!"_

" _You think you're some kind of hero, but deep down you're still the same punk kid I saved in juvie...You want to kill me? Kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive._

" _You're right."_

 _If only he killed him._

* * *

 _Being taken hostage, Mick as Chronos, threatening to bring harm to his sister. He escapes by using the cold gun on himself, destroying his hand. But with Gideon's technology, he's able to get the hand back._

 _They bring him back to the Waverider to try and bring him back to the way he was. Sara eventually gets through to Snart, telling him to stop 'being an ass' and 'go deal with it'. So he does._

 _With a cage match._

 _Nobody really wins, but it brings Mick back...in some way._

* * *

 _The next thing he remembers is when he talks to Cassandra Savage, telling her that her father is not the man she thought he was. He gets through to her in somehow. And to him, that's a win._

" _What makes you think that I'd believe anything you tell me?"_

" _Because seeing is believing. Gideon, show her the footage. Kasnia, November 3, 2147"_

 _She watches the video...and refuses to believe it, "This isn't true. You're a liar."_

" _Correct," Snart agrees, "But not about this."_

* * *

 _His cold gun is raised in anger. At Sara._

 _He's come to realise that in almost every vision he's had, this...beautiful assassin seems to find her way into them. She meant a great deal to him, he realises. There's something about her that he likes. A lot._

" _Don't do that," she tells him, "Don't act like you're that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia. And you were the one who told me not to kill Stein."_

" _Yeah, because you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don't."_

" _Prove it. Shoot me."_

 _He doesn't get the chance because the phone rings. But he feels that even if the phone didn't ring, he still wouldn't have done it._

 _The scene changes and suddenly he's hitting Mick with his cold gun once again, but this time, he's leaving the gun with the unconscious man as he holds some stick down on some device._

 _The word Oculus jumps to his mind._

 _Sara runs up behind him, takes a look at the unconscious form of Mick and then looks up at him._

" _Get him outta here!" He yells._

" _No," Sara answers quickly._

" _Just do it," He tells her, knowing that she knows that this is it._

 _Goodbye._

 _She walks up to him, gives him a look, grabs his arm and kisses him. It lingers for at least five seconds, but he doesn't want it to end. He doesn't believe that he's managed to steal a kiss from her after all._

 _She pulls away and he looks at her in surprise before she disappears from view to take Mick away._

 _Never to see her again._

 _Men surround him from all sorts of directions. One of them looks at him in horror, "No. Shut it down!" When Snart doesn't respond, the man screams, "SHUT IT DOWN!"_

" _There are no strings on me," Snart simply tells him._

 _The device gets ready to destroy itself, but before the explosion occurs, he feels himself being taken away by something yellow._

 _Another speedster?  
_

* * *

 _He finds himself in a dark room, strapped to a chair. He looks around and finds nothing._

' _Well, I had no idea that death would be so...restricting."_

 _Footsteps make their way into his ears and suddenly, a figure in a yellow suit fills his vision._

" _Leonard Snart...I was expecting to be saving a man in flight tech, but you'll do I suppose."_

" _I'll do for what?" He sneers._

" _We have a mission for you, Mr Snart," Another man says as he appears, wearing a black suit._

" _I never trust a man in a black suit," Snart comments._

" _Too bad," The man says as he walks up close to him._

" _Look…"_

" _Darhk. Damien Darhk."_

" _Damien…" The name feels horrible when he says it. He doesn't trust, "I'm afraid I can't help you with whatever it is you are doing. I'm already committed to another mission."_

" _Oh Mr Snart," Damien chuckles, "The next time we talk...you won't even remember what that mission was." He looks up behind Snart, "Switch it."_

 _Electricity courses through his body. He throws his head up in pain, screaming. Things he knew start to disappear. From the Waverider, his team, The Flash...everything fades away from his mind. Except for one person._

" _Sara!" He screams._

 _He wants to remember her. He can't lose her. He clenches his eyes shut as she appears in his mind. He keeps it there, fighting to keep her in his mind for as long as possible. The image is being pulled away from him slowly._

" _Sara...Sara no," He whispers._

 _And then her image is gone...and so are the memories. Then:_

 _Why is he thinking about Sara…? Who is this Sara...?_

 _Finally, the name slips away from him and he can't remember anything._

 _The electricity goes away. Why was he being electrocuted in the first place?_

 _Three men stand in front of him. One is wearing a yellow suit, another is wearing a black suit and the other one has a bow and some arrows sitting behind him._

" _Mr Leonard Snart," The man in the middle with the black suit says._

" _Who wants to know?" Snart sneers._

" _I'm Damien Darhk. This is Eobard Thawne, or the Reverse-Flash." Damien points to the man in the yellow suit before pointing to the one with the bow and arrows, "And that's Malcolm Merlyn." The man with the power of magic grins and rubs his hands together, "We have a little mission for you if you're willing to accept it."_

 _Snart cocks his head to the side, clenching the armrests on the chair he's realised his strapped to, "Depends...what's in it for me?"_

* * *

Leonard Snart stills in Sara arms. The girl who's been balling her eyes out while that man has been groaning and screaming in pain as his memories return - not that she knows that yet.

"L-Leonard?" She whispers, stroking his face lightly.

He doesn't answer.

* * *

"What happened?" Mick's the first one who asks after watching Sara and Leonard on the video feed.

" _ **Mr Snart has received more visions from his past. He is the same man from 2016.**_ "

Amaya and Nate's jaws drop, Ray stands still in shock, Jax rubs his forehead and the Professor looks away.

Mick looks at the feed, watching Sara cry helplessly. Something the assassin never does. And he knows that if she does, it's because something, or someone, means a lot to her.

"Gideon, prepare the medical room. Ray and I will go and get Snart," Mick decides before thinking,

'That's if Sara will let us."

* * *

I know it's bad, but I NEEDED to get something like this out there. I just don't know why, but I had the mind to do this. It's been bugging me for days! Now that I've done it, perhaps it'll leave me alone.

It took me 19 pages on Google Docs so I hope it's good.

I'm not sure whether I want to continue this. If I get a lot of support then maybe I will. If I don't, well...we'll see.

Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary - Leonard Snart returns. The same cold-hearted bastard that was destroyed by the Oculus. And he has many questions to answer. All asked by one person in particular. Captain Canary, inspired by the mid-season finale promo and, of course, Snart's death. Takes place in Season 2 and is a possible sequel to 'The Things I Didn't Do'. Slight Mick/Amaya_

As you can see, I got around to do another chapter. And please note that this little story takes place later on in Season 2. Of course I don't know what's gonna happen later on in the series but this is just my thoughts of what could happen.

I've been on exam leave since the 8th of November and I only ended up doing two exams so it gave me the time for me to pick myself up after a crazy and disastrous second half of 2016. I feel good, my mind feels like it's in the right space.

And I miss writing a lot!

So here ya go!

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. (If I did, that means that I would own Flash and Arrow. And all of those shows would've ended up _very_ differently.)

Enjoy!

* * *

The unconscious man rests on the chair as the team crowd around him in the medical bay. Nobody's said a single word since Snart went limp in Sara's arms and forced them to make a move to get him to the medical bay.

But nobody wants to say a word anyway.

Sara sits in a chair, her arms folded and looking down at her top. Her cheeks are puffy and stained with tears and mascara. But she doesn't care how she looks. Nobody does so why should she?

Mick's sitting on the armrest beside her, comforting her in the best way he can. He's quite protective of her; he has been since he saw signs of a possible romance between Snart and Sara. And that was at the very start of the whole journey. To him, Sara's like the little sister he's never got to have, but one that's more than just tough as nails. And sensitive...oh yes, _very_ sensitive at times.

Jax rests on the floor, leaning against the wall not too far away from Mick and Sara. He looks to them for guidance now and then. So to see them not knowing what to do, how to act, is concerning for him. But the dark-skinned male knows that things will be okay. So he stretches his legs out before him and looks at Snart...waiting.

Ray and Stein watch over Snart, looking at his vitals now and then when they need to. Sometimes one will look at the vitals while the other asks Gideon about the situation, or if there's an aberration since Sara's not in the mood to really speak.

Nate's reading book after book in an attempt to figure out what went on with Snart. How he got his memories back so suddenly, how he even lost them in the first place. He's still not convinced that Snart's not playing games given how much of a criminal he was before 2016 occurred. But sometimes, when he looks at the team who knew him and see their facial expressions, he knows that Leonard Snart is just more than a criminal to them.

And then there's Amaya, leaning on the wall against the door. Her arms are crossed and one foot is pressed against the wall. She shakes her head now and then, going to say something. But she never gets the words out.

And then, she does.

"I'm still not convinced."

Sara blinks slowly, "Convinced about what?"

"Snart...in this state. What if he's playing a game?" The woman nicknamed Vixen asks.

"Snart played a lot of games. But he never played this one," Mick answers, looking at Amaya.

She hums, "That doesn't mean that he won't."

Mick growls, ready to give Vixen a piece of his mind.

"Just back off Amaya!" Jax yells, standing up, "You and Nate don't get it do you?" Nate looks up when his name is mentioned, "Gray, Ray, Mick, Sara and I worked with Leonard. We know what he's like. He's not the same crook you think he is. He's more than just a criminal - he's a Legend...An-And I'm not expecting you to believe that he is. But he is to **us**. And he means a lot to us, especially Mick and Sara. So...so maybe you and Nate should leave us alone for a little bit."

Amaya's shocked that this...this kid has stood up to her...and yelled at her! She looks at the team. Stein and Ray aren't looking, but they know what's been said by their facial expressions.

Mick and Sara are looking. Heatwave looks to have a face of admiration on his face, but when she looks at him, he turns away as if he doesn't want her to see his reaction.

Sara's eyes look back to Snart, who hasn't stirred, and then back at Amaya before settling on a spot on the ground, "You don't know Snart. If he wakes up...I'm, uhmmm…sure he probably doesn't want people he doesn't know in here."

Amaya rolls her eyes and walks out.

Nate packs up his books, "If I see anything that might be useful…"

"Nate," Sara sighs, "I didn't mean-"

"You said it yourself, Sara; Amaya and I don't know Leonard. We should keep out of your way during this difficult time."

"Nate…" The White Canary trails off as Nate speed-walks out of the room, the doors sliding closed.

Now that the room is silent, all of the team looks at Jax, who shuffles his feet, "I-That was...way outta line. I'm-"

"Hey kid." Jax looks at Mick, who's got a grin on his face, "Somebody needed to tell her. That took a lot of guts."

Jax smiles slightly.

"She'll get over it. She doesn't understand," Ray says.

"I'll make sure to apologise-"

"Kid, don't worry about it," Mick tells him, "Like Haircut said-" Mick chooses to ignore the small irritated hum that comes from Ray. "-Amaya will get over it."

Jax shakes his head from side to side slowly as if he was mulling it over. "Mmmm." Is all he manages to say in the end before he takes his spot back on the floor.

"I can tell ya one thing; Snart would've enjoyed seeing someone putting her in her place," Mick laughs further.

"Days ago, you told me that you cared about her. Now you're hating on her?" Sara asks, looking up as the boys look at Mick in surprise.

Heatwave panics slightly, stuttering as he lowers his face, "K-Kinda cared about her was what I said. And I told you that...in private." He coughs the last bit.

The boys either smile or chuckle, in Stein's case, at the pyro-maniacs response.

Sara smiles, "Nothing is secret aboard the Waverider, Mick. Even when the Captain knows something the team doesn't. The Captain can't keep secrets from their crew."

"The Captain? Well, you've gone far, Lance."

The team looks at Snart when he speaks up from the chair. He's smirking the same smirk he always pulls. And his eyes have found their target, the same target he's always keen to find, in Sara. The latter looks back with a straight face and lips trembling, not knowing how to react.

"Now," he drawls, "Does anyone wanna explain to me what I'm doing here - shouldn't I be, ya know, dead?"

"Snart!" Mick is the first to react as he stands and makes his way over to his old friend. Once he's there, he punches the crook in the arm, "Don't ever scare us like that again, you bastard."

Snart coughs in surprise, "I guess I should be thankful you didn't punch me in the face and knock me out."

"Oh believe me," Mick whispers, "You got to knock me out a few times. I'm eventually gonna return the favour."

"Looking forward to it," Snart replies, rolling his eyes.

'Guess that's what Mick and Snart say in place of 'I missed you',' Sara watches the interaction between the men. She knows that they care about each other, but she also knows they aren't the two best people in the world when it comes to feelings or anything related to that.

So to her, the interaction between them means that they've missed one another.

"Glad to see you are okay, Mr Snart," Professor Stein says, genuinely meaning it.

Snart eyes him, "I shouldn't be. Didn't I explode with the Oculus?"

'He doesn't remember,' Sara gasps in her mind.

"You didn't explode with the Oculus, Snart," Ray tells him, "You were rescued before the explosion occurred."

"And then?"

No one answers.

"Well?"

Everyone adverts their gazes elsewhere.

"I'm guessing what happened next wasn't good."

"No...no it wasn't," Sara finally whispers.

Snart closes his eyes as if he's trying to figure out what happened to him. Then he whispers, "Gideon?"

" _ **It's not my place to tell Mr. Snart. I do believe that there's someone here who wishes to explain some things however.**_ "

The men, including Snart, looks at Sara.

She chooses not to say anything for now.

"Gideon?" Ray asks, "Why doesn't Leonard remember what happened after the Oculus?"

" _ **I myself haven't reached that conclusion yet, Mr. Palmer,**_ " Gideon answers, " _ **Due to all of his memories coming back in flash jumps and overshadowing the new ones, it maybe concluded that his old memories don't want him to remember the…**_ " Gideon pauses to choose her words carefully. " _ **...Tortured ones he endured.**_ "

Snart looks confused, "Tortured ones?"

"Come on Dr. Palmer, Mr. Rory. We should leave Sara to tell Mr. Snart some things," Stein decides, squeezing the crooks shoulder before heading to the door.

Ray and Jax follow him and Mick eventually does too. But he stops at the door after they have walked out and looks back at his old friend.

"W-Welcome back...partner."

Heatwave turns and continues out the door before he can look at Snart's surprised expression.

Sara goes and sits back on the chair resting her elbows on her thighs. Clenching her hands together tightly, she brings them closer to her mouth. She shakes her head and nearly laughs. But it's one of those laughs that just occur for no reason.

Or maybe it's because _he's_ back.

"Sara?" She looks up Snart, knowing that he can see the tears welling up in her eyes, "Tell me everything."

"That's the thing, Leonard." Sara closes her eyes as tears slip down her cheeks. She knows what happened; he told her before the memories came back. But she's not ready to tell him just yet. "I don't know. None of us do except for you."

"If I'm supposed to know, then how come I don't?" He asks.

"I don't know!" Sara screams at him, standing up and pointing a finger at him, "Your mind won't let you remember!" She walks up to the chair and stares at the man upsettingly, "And that probably means that you'll remember nothing of your time as being evil again...Being apart of the Legion of Doom."

Flashes of being strapped to a chair, two men standing before him, electricity coursing through his body…

Snart looks at Sara, "Strapped to a chair...electricity…"

Sara thinks he's going crazy and goes to ask Gideon for Ray or Stein. But Snart's grabbed her wrist.

"Darhk..."

Her eyes widen.

"H-He made me forget you," Captain Cold whispers, "Everything. He made me forget so I could do this other mission for him. To destroy you all."

Tears stream down Sara's face, "Leonard...I-"

He closes his eyes as remembers something.

His pinky ring.

* * *

 _She watches as he pulls something off one of his fingers on his hand and slips it onto her own finger, the one that would've been called the ring finger if it was on the other hand._

 _"My plan on being on the Waverider was to just do the job and get outta here. Falling for you was never part of that plan."_

 _And then he places his lips on hers, the same one's he kissed before his 'death'. She places her hand on his cheek as she tries to inch herself closer to him. But it's Snart who eventually pulls her closer until she's practically sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to go any further or she'll slip off._

 _His form starts to disappear in her hands. Panicking, she grabs his cheeks and presses her forehead to his. He silently begs for his figure to not fade away._

 _"I will come back for you, Sara." And before he knows it, he's disappeared before her eyes._

* * *

"I gave you that pinky ring," He says.

She looks at him in surprised as she shows him that hand that the ring is on. He grabs her hand, stroking the back of it.

He looks up at her, "It's not a keepsake...it's a reminder that-"

"That even the best-laid plans can go sideways," She finishes, her voice cracking.

"You remembered that conversation," Snart says, looking up at her in surprise.

"I remember every conversation we had. It's what keeps me going. What helps me to fight."

"Miss Lance, I thought you never cared," Snart says with a knowing smirk.

Sara smirks through the tears, "I'd say that I don't care...but then I'd be lying."

Leonard attempts to sit up. Sara grabs his shoulder, "No. You need to rest."

"But I don't need to rest." He does something that Sara hasn't seen him do yet.

He pouts.

The White Canary shakes her head, "Gideon."

" _ **Mr. Snart requires at least two hours of rest before he is able to move elsewhere.**_ "

Sara smirks in gloat, "Now if you can excuse me, I've got some people to talk to." She goes to leave, but then she realises that Snart still has a hold of her wrist. She looks down at the wrist, "Leonard."

"Sara."

She chooses not to look up at him, "Let go of my wrist...please."

He lets go almost immediately at the word 'please'. And watches as she makes her way out of the room. She takes a look behind her.

He smirks.

Sara shakes her head and mutters something to herself before walking out.

When the doors slide closed, Leonard sighs and shuffles around in an attempt to get comfortable. When he realises that he can't really get comfortable, he relaxes his shoulders and closes his eyes for more rest.

" _ **Mr. Snart?**_ "

His eyes open, "What is it, Gideon?"

" _ **Welcome home.**_ "

Snart's amazed by the amount of meaning there is behind those words. He draws in a deep breathe, "T-Thank you, Gideon. It's good to be...home."

* * *

"Ray, for the last time, I'm not interested in playing a damn board game!" Jax yells.

He's sitting in one of the mechanical chairs with Ray beside him, who continues to suggest game after game in an attempt to keep their minds off what could be happening with Sara and Leonard.

Ray thins his lips and slumps in the chair, "Sorry, I-I just thought that-"

"Hey Haircut." Ray looks at Mick sitting in the Captain's chair with a bottle of alcohol. He swirls the contents of the bottle around, staring at it. "We get it. You're worried about Snart and Sara. Who isn't?"

"Amaya," Stein coughs. He's standing at the console, waiting for Gideon to tell them about an aberration.

Nate looks up momentarily from his seat in the office. He's given up on reading and is now sitting there, waiting for any news regarding Sara.

He's deduced now that, after Jax's go at Amaya, Leonard isn't the same man he was before 2016. He can see now that the team know him as much more than that. He was a hero...a Legend.

"Somebody said...my name?" The boys look at the door where Amaya's standing. She isn't sure what to do.

Jax stands, "Amaya I'm so-"

"Kid!" Mick yells, "What did we just discuss?"

Jax lets out a noise of disgust, rolls his eyes and looks at Amaya, "I wanted to apologise for the way-"

"Jax, it's okay," Amaya interrupts as she walks further into the room, "I should be the one apologising. I had no idea how much Leonard meant to you all, especially you Mick." Mick just grunts and takes another sip of his drink, "And Sara. Oh, I need to talk to her too."

"We understand that you didn't trust him, Amaya," Ray begins, "We know that he was working with the same man that killed Rex."

She looks away.

"But even Snart doesn't do things unless he's forced to...Trust me," Mick tells her, "That man attacking us wasn't the real Snart."

Amaya looks as if she's going to say something. She ends up nodding instead.

"So Sara and Snart?" She decides to say, "They were close?"

Ray laughs, "As close as you and Mick. But they actually kissed instead of the little peck on the cheek."

Stein smiles and Jax nearly falls into laughter.

"Oh dude, no way! You and Amaya?!"

Amaya blushes and looks away. Mick looks dead into Ray's eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

" _ **My apologies, Mr. Rory.**_ " Mick growls when he hears Gideon's voice. Then he looks points a threatening finger at the nerd.

"You spit out anymore of my business and I'll fry your brain - you got that, Haircut?"

Ray looks as scared as a puppy who's just been told off. Then he thinks of something, "How come you never threaten Sara like that?"

Mick eyes the younger man, "Because I'm not scared of you, Boy Scout."

Ray's face is full of shock...well it would be if it were wasn't faking the expression, "I'm offended!"

"Oh come on Ray, you have to admit that Sara's someone you _never_ want piss off!" Jax says, shoving the man lightly by the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, no I get that. But come on?!" Ray whines, "Aren't I a little scary?"

Everyone stays silent.

Then Jax and Mick burst out in laughter.

Stein cracks another smile, "Oh, Dr. Palmer. Even with the Atom suit on, you look harmless to us."

Ray pouts and crosses his arms.

"Ignore them Ray," Amaya giggles, "You're scary to me." She even winks at him.

Ray ignores _her_ instead.

"What are we all laughing about in here?"

The team looks in the doorway where Sara's got her arms crossed and leaning in the doorway, the corner of her mouth tilts up in a smile.

" _ **The team were first discussing Mr. Rory and Miss Jiwe's interesting friendship.**_ " One spits out his drink while the other just looks away and blushes. " _ **Then they were discussing how Mr. Palmer can't hurt a fly**_."

Mick and Jax's laughter grows as Ray holds his arms out, "They never said that Gideon!"

" _ **My apologies Mr. Palmer. They were discussing his inability to scare people, even with the Atom suit activated,**_ " Gideon says.

Ray rolls his eyes, "That still doesn't make things better."

"Okay, first off," Sara begins as she walks into the room next to Stein, "Mick and Amaya...why don't you two get your act together and kiss already?"

Mick stops laughing and looks ready to throw his bottle at Sara. Amaya covers her face. Jax and Ray laugh. Stein grins once more. And Nate, who's been forgotten during the discussion, just lays back on his chair in the office and watches the show.

"And second." Sara looks at Ray and shakes her head, "I'm sorry Ray, but you're one of the nicest guys I know. You couldn't even scare a fly if you tried."

Ray stops laughing and looks up at her, "I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or what."

Nate chuckles, alerting everyone of his presence in the office, "Take it as a compliment Ray. Sara doesn't sound like the type to hand them out every five seconds." He gets up and makes his way to Sara. "I heard that Snart was awake...Did you tell him anything?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want to tell him."

Stein grabs the woman's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, "We won't judge you, no matter the choice."

Sara smiles at him and then looks around the room at the people around her, "He doesn't seem to remember much. He told me that he knows about losing his memories thanks to Damien Darhk. And the mission which was to destroy us. But other than that, he can't seem to figure out what happened next."

"It's probably a good thing he doesn't," Mick decides, looking at the bottle of alcohol in his hands, "If he figures out that he nearly killed you, he's gonna wanna use that cold gun and freeze himself to death."

"He had no choice. At the time, he didn't know that he shared that 'thing' with Sara. He probably thought that she was just another woman he needed to get rid of," Nate concludes.

"A 'fetching' woman was what he described me as," Sara chuckles, "Right before I nearly broke his arm holding the cold gun."

"Then you knocked him out and brought him back here," Jax finishes the story.

"And now look where we are. It took us nearly two months since his return and he seems to be back to the Snart we all knew and...cared about."

"I was gonna beat your ass if you said that we loved him, Professor," Mick tells the oldest member on the Waverider as Amaya giggles.

"You know what I meant," The Professor shoots back with a smile.

* * *

 _He finds himself playing with a pack of cards,_ _ **their**_ _thing, as he makes his way to her room._

 _Wait, who's room? And playing cards is his and whose thing?_

 _When he leans up against the doorway, she opens his eyes and finds him._

" _What? You wanna play a game? At this hour?" She asks with a disbelieving tone_

" _Depends if you're willing."_

 _How is this happening?! He's, well he doesn't even know where he is, and he's also in this female's room. He can't be in two places at once!_

 _Unless time is making this happen. Maybe time want's this to happen so Leonard can say goodbye to this female. For now._

" _What makes you think I'm dead, Sara?" The names comes out of nowhere._

 _Who's Sara?_

" _Because you said so just before."_

" _I never said that I was dead. I only said that you think I'm dead."_

 _It took a while before he re-emerged as a different person. He needed prove his worth to Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn before they deemed him trustworthy...well, as trustworthy as they get._

 _She pulls a knife out and threatens him with it._

 _He later finds himself taking the knife off of her._

 _He slips his pinky ring something off his hand and slips it onto her own finger, the one that would've been called the ring finger if it was on the other hand._

" _Falling for you was never part of that plan."_

 _She goes to speak, but he doesn't let her as he places his lips on hers._

 _As she goes to stand up to get closer to him, his form starts to disappear in her hands. Panicking, she grabs his cheeks and presses her forehead to his._

 _He's silently begging for his figure to not fade away from her._

 _"I will come back for you, Sara." And before he knows it, he's disappeared before her eyes._

* * *

Leonard throws himself up in a panic. He looks around wildly as if he expects someone to be in the room.

No one's there.

He feels around his jacket and finds something sharp within one of its pockets. He goes searching and eventually pulls out a knife.

Sara's knife.

"Gideon…?" Snart whispers, truly scared.

" _ **Yes, Mr. Snart?**_ "

"How is this possible?"

" _ **The Leonard Snart from 2016, which is you, was lost to, what people might say as, the stars. He was replaced with a different Leonard Snart, one who was very familiar to the 2013 Leonard Snart - we shall call him 2017 Leonard Snart.**_ "

His name was being mentioned to many times. He didn't like it.

"Get to the point Gideon."

" _ **Your subconscious was lost in time, Mr. Snart. It was unable to find a home. It manifested into your figure and visited Miss Lance on the night of the 13th, August 2016. Well, that's would the time would've been had the Waverider been in the correct timeline.**_ "

"And…?"

" _ **And your subconscious finally found it's way back to it's home within your mind where it became trapped. But it alerted its presence to you by being able to release small flash jumps. It eventually broke through the trap when you began remembering more things. Mr. Snart, I believe you are now fully aware of both you 2016 and 2017 selves?**_ "

It's all too much for Snart to handle.

So he does what he does best.

He runs out of the medical bay.

* * *

I'm making things up as I go along. I know it's all sounding crazy and everything - nothing makes sense. But hey, it's Fanfiction! We can do whatever the hell we want to right?

There's one more chapter on the way and then that'll be it for now until I decide what to do next.

Reviews are welcome. So is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot too. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary - Leonard Snart returns. The same cold-hearted bastard that was destroyed by the Oculus. And he has many questions to answer. All asked by one person in particular. Captain Canary, inspired by the mid-season finale promo and, of course, Snart's death. Takes place in Season 2 and is a possible sequel to 'The Things I Didn't Do'. Slight Mick/Amaya_

Normally I would have had this out a little bit sooner, but I'm becoming very addicted to Prison Break. I find it funny how on the show, the love interest of Wentworth Miller's character was also named Sara. I hope that stands for something in the future haha.

Anyway, here's this chapter for you.

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. (If I did, I'd have to own the CW)

Enjoy!

* * *

The Waverider looks mostly the same. Nothing seems to have changed.

Leonard Snart looks around the hallway as he sets his course for the bridge. He's yet to pass anyone, but that doesn't mean he won't. He knows that eventually he'll come across somebody who maybe familiar or unfamiliar to him.

But while he's thinking that, he realises that one person was missing when the group gathered to greet him when he woke up.

Rip Hunter.

The team didn't mention anything about him. Maybe the Time Master doesn't want to see him because of his sacrifice.

Somebody had to do it. Somebody had to make sure that the team were free from Druce and the rest of those bastards they called them Time Masters.

And they did become free.

Snart eventually finds the familiar door. They slide open, revealing the bridge.

And Sara confronting Ray and...wait, who's that?

"I told you boys not to spar in the cargo bay more than enough times already and what do you two go and do?" Sara asks them angrily.

"Relax Sara, we didn't do anything-"

Sara cuts off the 'new kid' Snart decides to call him, "Yeah, except knock over a few crates that are holding weapons that **we** need in one piece!"

Snart leans against the doorway. Sara did say she was the Captain.

He decides that she looks good as Captain.

"We'll tidy them up, Sara," Ray tells her.

"You better. Don't make me go down to **that** cargo bay and find you two sparring again. The next time you two do that again, I'll make sure-" Sara stops short as she sees Snart leaning in the doorway. Smirking.

Looking as healthy as ever.

She looks at the doorway on the other side of the bridge and then looks back at the boys, "-Uhmmm, we'll finish this later. I-I have to go and see Jax...and Stein."

Snart watches with a grin as she heads out of the bridge, catching Sara's eye once or twice before she leaves the room.

Ray grins as the 'new kid' points a finger at his friend.

"You heard what Sara said - 'Don't make me go down to THAT cargo bay and find you sparring again'!" He laughs.

Putting his hands on his hips, Ray mimics Sara's voice, "'I told you not to spar again in the cargo bay again Nate'!"

'Nate' raises his arms up as if he's been caught and laughs, "Whatcha gonna do Sara? You gonna swipe me off my feet like you did when we first meet?"

Ray laughs too, "'Next time you do that again, I'll make sure-"

"Not really a good idea to mimic what Sara's said to you, don't you think Boy Scout?"

Ray and Nate whip around and find Snart looking at them from the doorway with the most unimpressed look on his face. It even looks as if he's bored out of his mind watching those two!

"Snart! You're up!" Ray says in both surprise and happiness.

"I didn't notice," Snart rolls his eyes as he makes his way further into the bridge and notices a few changes such as the mechanical chairs now further to the Captain's seat, "Well, this looks new."

"Yeah, apparently Rip made some changes with the ship before the team jumped to 1942," Nate tells Snart when he's near.

The crook's eyes narrow at Nate suspiciously. He walks up to him, looking over him. Snart blinks slowly, "And your name is?"

"Oh I'm Nate Heywood. I'm a historian-" Nate takes a few steps away from Snart, "-And I'm also known as-" Nate's body is turned into steel, "Citizen Steel!"

Leonard looks Nate up and down, the man covered in silver steel. He recognises the steel however from his time with the Legion of Doom. He rubs his hands together and points to him, "Boy Scout number two...Gotcha."

Nate's the next person to look unimpressed as he deactivates his steel coating.

"I saw Sara tell you boys off just then. I take it that it's not the first time that she's yelled at you," Snart starts as he sits in the Captain's chair.

"It's not our fault that we need somewhere to train. I need to check the kinks in the new exoskeleton and I do not wanna go out onto the battlefield only for it to malfunction while I'm flying around in the damn sky!" Ray argues his case.

"New exoskeleton?" Captain Cold questions.

"The Atom suit...it, ha...it's a funny story actually. You see, we were in-"

"Yeah, yeah; that's nice Raymond. I'm not really interested in your damn suit," Leonard finally spits out.

Ray's face looks to understand what Snart's trying to say and nods, "Oh yeah, of course, of course." The man looks at Snart, "How are you anyway?"

"I'm still confused as to what's been happening on this ship while I've been 'gone'. But other than that, I feel as if nothing happened," Snart answers.

Ray's happy with the answer, "Well good. That's uh...that's good that you feeling okay and everything."

"Quit the act, Raymond. What happened on this damn ship after I supposedly died?"

The billionaire is taken aback by the bluntness Snart's produced in his question, "Not much really when you think about. We meet this guy named Rex Tyler who told us not to go to 1942...so we did. We fought the Nazi's, meet the JSA-"

"JSA?"

"Justice Society of America," Nate answers, "Amaya used to work with them before joining us to stop Rex's killer."

Snart nods at first, then realises something that Nate had said.

Who's Amaya?

Ray doesn't seem to pay attention to any confusion on Snart's face as he continues, "-Went to Feudal Japan where my suit was destroyed, fought zombies, went to the White House in 1987, went back to the old west, went back to 2016 to help Team Flash and Team Arrow stop the Dominators from destroying all meta's, went to Chicago in 1927-"

"Woah, woah, back-up a moment Boy Scout. What are Dominators?" Snart asks.

"This alien race. They were pissed off cause Barry mucked up the timeline-"

"I was wondering how long it would take the kid to mess up," Snart chuckles, "Later than I expected." Then he shakes his head. "No, no...I meant…" He goes to say Sara but decides to not to single her out. "What happened to the team? Did the team stop Savage? And what happened to the bird? And Rip?"

Ray opens his mouth in 'realisation' at what Snart means, "That's a lot of questions for me to answer, Snart." Leonard narrows his eyes at Ray once more. The Boy Scout almost immediately takes a seat, "Yeah, oh yeah...Well, we got to kill Savage in three different time periods to make sure he was dead - Sara and Mick got their revenge."

Snart's intrigued, but lets Ray continue.

"We found the reincarnated Carter. He and Kendra decided they wanted to go elsewhere in the world so they left the team after we defeated Savage. Then Rex Tyler appeared and told us not to go on the Waverider otherwise we'd die or something like that - I can't remember given that it was-"

Snart cocks his head to the side as if to say, 'Get to the point, Raymond.'

"Rip scattered us across time after we intercepted a nuclear bomb from the Nazi's. Well except for Mick, he was recovering from an injury. Nate here got Oliver Queen's help into finding the ship and then after he left, Nate and Mick found all of us but then he couldn't-"

"Dammit Raymond! I meant, what happened with Sara?!"

Ray's eyes widen as Nate clasps his hands together and looks in the office.

"I'll just go sort some...files out."

Ray answers when Nate's made himself scarce, "Sara...she did okay. She cried a bit for a few nights after your death and Savages defeat. Suppose it didn't help that she found out that her sister was killed by Darhk as soon as Rip dropped us off in 2016 a few months after he picked us up to begin with."

"Laurel Lance," Snart hums in hidden sadness.

"Did you know her?"

"I knew _of_ her. Sara talked about her once or twice during our shared card games. She was the reason that Sara was on this ship in the first place. The Black Canary wanted the White Canary to step out of the shadows...so she did."

"Sounds like you and Sara knew a bit about each other," Ray notes.

"And I'm not gonna lie, Raymond - I fell for her during the process."

Ray smiles, "Yeah, we saw. You seemed to fall for her that tiny bit more every time she proved herself."

Snart, once again, narrows his eyes, "Was it that noticeable?"

"Very," Ray nods.

Leonard looks away and sighs, "What about Mick? How did he deal with things?"

"Mick and I worked together for a little bit. He even gave me the Cold gun after my suit was destroyed."

Captain Cold looks ready to give Ray a hiding.

The Atom raises his arms, "Relax. I only used it at most twice. After I got my suit back, I gave it back to him."

"And now?"

"Well he's doing much better now that he's got a new friend in Amaya. The two get along _pretty_ well."

"Hmmm." Snart stands and begins making his way to the doors.

"Where ya going?" Ray asks.

Snart looks at him, "Dunno yet. I'll find my way."

Before Ray can get another word in, Snart's disappeared through the doorway, the doors closing behind him.

The billionaire hums for a little bit, tapping his fingers on his thighs. Then he stands and looks at Nate in the office.

"You wanna go for another practice with the suit?"

Nate turning into steel is his only answer.

* * *

Captain Cold next finds the White Canary with the men that make up Firestorm in the library, discussing recent events.

"And you think that with Jax's help, you can create that device?"

"I'd like to think that I could build it without Mr. Jefferson's help," Professor Stein answers, looking at Jax whose rolls his eyes. The elder man continues, "But I don't have the engineering experience he has."

"Well okay, do whatever you need to do. It keeps me sane knowing you two are staying out of trouble unlike Nate and Ray."

Jax shows a face of annoyance, "They better not mess up that cargo bay again. Or I'll get Stein and we'll go Firestorm on the their asses."

"And for once, I agree with Mr. Jefferson," Stein pipes in.

"Relax you two, I gave them another warning. Hopefully they listened this time."

Snart decides to make his presence known by walking into the room, "Don't be so sure of that yet, Lance."

Jax and Stein each go to say something to greet the man, but Sara's turned around and already looking at him.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

It's quite the coincidence that the ship rocks violent almost straight after Sara has said those words.

Sara barges past Snart and makes her way out of the library, "I'm gonna kill those two!"

"Wooooh, yes! Sara's about to go and beat their asses!" Jax cheers, making his way to the exit, "I gotta see this!"

"You're not going anywhere, Jefferson. Not till we're done with the device."

Jax stands at the doorway for a moment. Then he walks back to Stein, "Always spoiling my fun, Gray."

"It's what I'm here to do."

Snart smirks at the two.

"It's good to see you up and about, Mr. Snart," Stein smiles at the crook.

"It feels good to be…myself again," Snart adds.

"So it true? You didn't get blown up by the Oculus? And that Darhk and Thawne got your mind erased?" Jax questions.

"That's more than enough questions," Stein scolds, but Snart holds a hand up.

"It's okay, Professor. I got this," Snart says, looking back at Jax, "No, I didn't get blown up by the Oculus. Eobard Thawne managed to speed me out before the explosion occurred. They had my mind erased so I would co-operate with them."

"So you remember everything? Both your 2016 and 2017 selves?" The Professor asks warily.

"Yep," Snart taps his head with his fist, "Every little thing that I know during both lives is in here now."

"So you know that you nearly killed half of us, right?"

Snart looks away.

"Snart?"

But he's too far gone in memories of his 2017 self to register Jax's voice.

* * *

" _Snart! Hurry up and shoot them already!"_

 _Snart looks at Darhk through his goggles, ready to freeze the man to death after yet, another order has been directed at him._

 _Darhk looks ready to kill him too when he doesn't do what's told._

" _NOW SNART!"_

 _Snart looks back at the Legends, the dark-skinned female, his former friend and the man in steel. He blasts a wave of ice at the trio, who scatter almost instantly._

" _Nate!" The dark-skinned woman yells when the steel coating on Nate deactivates. She goes to get up and run to him, but is pulled down by his former friend._

 _The man in steel goes to activate his power again, but it doesn't work. And before he can do anything about it, Snart's trapped his leg under his weight._

 _So when he moves, Snart grins as he hears a small CRACK! in the man's leg._

" _Arghhh!" The man groans in pain._

 _Snart chuckles and aims his cold gun at the man, "Silver steel must be heavier than it looks." He activates the gun, beginning the freezing process of the man._

" _Leave him alone!" Snart only gets up to the man's torso when a woman in white distracts him._

 _She's down on one knee, holding her bo-staff to keep her steady. Her other arm looks to be in an awkward position like it's just been broken. She's looking Snart dead in the eye._

" _Leave him alone...please Leonard," She begs quietly to him._

 _Snart cocks his head to the side and drawls, "And why should I do that, Canary."_

" _Because I know you don't want to harm him anymore than you already have. Deep down inside of you, there's another side to Captain Cold...Please Leonard,"_

" _Snart, we have to leave, now!" Darhk yells._

 _Snart keeps his hands on the gun, but with the gun now deactivated, all he's staring at is the almost frozen man of steel on the ground, groaning in pain._

 _There's something in his heart telling him to listen to the Canary. That she's some voice of reason. That he knows that voice from a previous adventure._

 _He looks up at the Canary, removes the gun away from Nate and begins running._

 _The Canary watches on until he's figure fades away into the darkness..._

* * *

"Snart!" Snart leaps in surprise when he realises that Jax has been shaking his shoulders to get his attention.

In his jump, he also knocks over some files from the desk he's been leaning on, much to Professor's dismay.

"Ughhh, I had just finished sorting those out yesterday…"

Leonard doesn't care. He looks from Jax to the Professor, back and forth multiple times before speaking, "I was out, wasn't I?"

"Dude, you were way gone," Jax answers as he bends down to pick up some of the files Snart's knocked over. Snart follows and picks up a few as Jax looks at him, "Was it a memory of your 2017 self?"

Snart looks at him, narrowing his eyes as he passes a few files to the kid, "Maybe."

"Mr Snart, everyone knows that you have memories of both your 2016 and 2017 selves," The Professor tells him when he's been given the files that fell.

"That doesn't surprise me. Everyone seems to know my business." Snart stands up.

"Well of course Sara does. She's been making sure you get the best care possible since she-"

"Mr. Jefferson, I suggest you shut yourself up before you let on too much."

But Snart's already interested, "Let on too much about what, Professor?"

Stein stutters, "That...uhhh, hmmmm...since Sara wants you back to full health so this team can work properly again."

"Mmmm." Snart doesn't believe Stein for a moment, but he lets it slide for now.

"You know, Leonard, Sara really does give a damn about you," Jax decides to say to Snart.

The crook's twirling a pen in his hand, "I've noticed."

Stein looks at him with a small hum. Since Sara's talked to him about his daughter and promising to keep her safe, the Professor has started to see Sara as a daughter. She's a lot younger than people believe and her heart is pure. There's not a bad bone in her body. Although, a lot of people like to believe that.

"Leonard." Said man looks up at the Professor when calls the man by his first name for the first time, "If you and Sara end up pursuing a relationship, please don't break her heart. Otherwise, I'll get Mr Jefferson...and you know the rest."

"Is that a threat, Professor?" Snart's face has gone pale. He's not actually scared of the old man, is he?

The corner of Stein's mouth curls up into a smirk as he turns away and back at the books in the shelves before him, "If you see it as a threat, Mr. Snart, then maybe it is."

Jax backs up the old man, pointing at Captain Col, "Yeah and Sara's like my older sister...so you better-"

"Since when did this ship become a family affair?" Snart raises his arms up as he questions.

"Since Sara told me that all of this team like a family," Stein simply answers.

Snart opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it when he realises that he was nothing to say. He turns and makes his way out of the room.

But stops at the doorway.

He looks over his shoulder slightly, knowing well enough the Jax and Stein are watching.

"I won't break her heart, Professor. She's gone through enough of that," He whispers loud enough for the boys to hear, "And Jax? I will treat her right. But I have to get into a relationship with her _first_."

Jax and Stein look at each other in surprise at what Snart has said. But when they go to look at the doorway, Snart's already disappeared down the hallway.

"Hmmm," Stein hums, "He's an interesting character that one."

Jax agrees, "You can say that again."

Stein opens his mouth. Jax shuts him up, "I didn't mean literally, Gray."

* * *

There's one person Snart has yet to find. And he knows exactly where he's going to find him.

It doesn't matter what the time is - Mick will be hungry regardless.

He can hear a lot of talking coming from the kitchen area. Almost too much. There was only left to talk to, right?

Then he realises that Boy Scout number one did mention somebody named Amaya that Mick was friends.

Snart snorts - yeah, the only friend Mick had was him, and Sara probably.

But Mick knew that Sara was off-limits on day one.

As Snart walks closer to the kitchen, the talking becomes clear as day.

"There's nothing to be afraid off, Sara. If things are meant to be, they'll be."

'I thought Sara was off to deal with the Boy Scout's?' Snart thinks when he hears Sara's name. Then smirks.

She's dealt with them already. And that's not a surprise.

"And if not, I'll give him a hiding, don't you worry about it."

"I appreciate it, Mick. But please don't."

Snart's peaking around the doorway. Mick and a dark-skinned girl are sitting on chairs with their feet on the table. The only difference is that Mick's got a bottle of beer in one hand and a sandwich in the other while Amaya's only got a bottle of beer.

Sara's sitting on the table with her feet on the flat surface of the chair, her hands are sprawled out behind her and her back facing the doorway.

Sara smiles when Mick grunts happily as he takes a bite of his sandwich. He looks at the dark-skinned female, "I like a girl that can make me a good sandwich."

The girl looks away, with a faint blush on her face, "Please, you would've made the exact same sandwich and it still would've made no difference in taste."

"Ahhh, but when I make a sandwich, I go and chuck everything in at once. You just choose certain fillings that go well together," Mick tells her.

"Amaya, am I third wheeling right now or is it just me?" Sara questions with a small laugh.

The girl, who Sara's named Amaya, goes to look back Mick, but finds Snart looking around the corner. She brings her feet off the table, "Oh...I wouldn't say that anymore Sara."

Mick looks around Sara's figure as the latter looks behind her. Snart's made his way into the kitchen.

"Snart!" Mick greets. Then he points at the air near Sara, "Come take a seat!"

The crook does what he's told, taking a little look at Sara as he passes her. He sits on the table beside her.

The four sit in the room quietly. Sara fidgets, Mick continues eating and Amaya takes a swig of her beer as Snart watches all three.

"Don't all talk at once," Snart says when no one speaks after a little bit of silence.

"So you're Leonard-"

"I have to go and-"

Mick and Snart look at Amaya and Sara, who are also looking at each other in surprise.

Sara decides to continue speaking as she stands, "Actually, I have...to go and check on any time aberrations."

"Surely you can't stay and-" Snart cuts himself off when Sara's already gone out the door.

"Well she sure likes your company," Amaya says as she takes another swig of beer.

"And I can very much see that you like Mick's," Snart says back.

Amaya rolls her eyes, "Well, he needed a new friend after his so-called friend nearly blew himself up." She puts the beer on the table behind her. "Seriously, what kind of friend goes and knocks his friend out with his weapon every five minutes?"

"Mick made mistakes. I needed to restrain him somehow."

"And you thought knocking him out was best?"

"It was the only way in some cases."

Mick laughs at Snart and Amaya's banter. As the two look at him, Mick looks at Snart, "Snart, you knocked me out more than once and tried to kill me. Every time you did so, Blondie seemed to be the reason why. You even chose her over me."

"I chose the team over you when you decided you had enough of trying to be a hero," Snart drawls.

Mick makes a buzzer noise, "Incorrect...and you know that too."

It's Snart's turn to roll his eyes.

Amaya grabs her drink and stands up, "Think I might leave you two it...and catch up or whatever you guys do. I'll be in training room later Mick."

Mick nods his head and puts the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth. He and Snart watch her leave the room without a word.

When she's gone, Snart looks back at his partner, "What's next Mick? A long walk on the beach? Just the two of you?"

Mick freezes before he has a chance to take another sip of the bottle. He takes the bottle away from his mouth and looks at Snart warily, "Like she said, she's just my friend and the only one I've had since my last one nearly blew himself up."

"I get it, she's easy on the eyes," Snart says, "Tough in a fight."

"And you'd know, wouldn't you?" Mick gruffs out, taking a long swig from his beer bottle, "Look who you're following around."

"I'm not following-"

"Don't lie to me, you bastard. Everywhere she turns, you seem to be two steps behind her. Like a well-trained puppy," Mick tells him straight up.

Snart sighs, "She's been talking to you and...Amaya I see."

"You say Vixen's name like a bad thing."

"Vixen, is it? Is that your nickname for her or her-"

"Codename. Like you're Captain Cold and I'm Heatwave. And her's is Vixen," Mick says as Snart grins.

"You better not go and risk your life for her in the future."

"I may do if time asks me to."

"Ohhhh Mick, you've gone sweet on her, you idiot!" Snart realises, "Look, I get it, she must be some angel to you."

Mick narrows his eyes at his friend as he continues.

"Problem is, angels always want you to do the right thing, and doing the right thing gets you killed."

"And you would know that too, hmmm?" Mick hums as he takes yet another swig of his beer, "Do me a favour, Snart?"

"Depends on what the favour is?"

"Go and talk to Blondie. She's been hurting ever since you supposedly died and then all of a sudden came back. She name drops you everywhere she goes. And I know this because you made me promise once that whatever happened to you, I would be there for her. As you've probably noticed, I've kept that promise."

Snart cocks his head to the side as Mick looks at him.

"And since I followed through on that promise, I'm going to tell you what I want in return. Tomorrow, I better find you two snuggled up together, making out or whatever. Because that girl deserves some happiness and she found that within you, you bastard."

Snart's a little taken aback by what Mick's had to say. But he hums and nods his head.

"I guess I've got somewhere to be."

"Yes, yes I think you do have somewhere to be."

* * *

This chapter was way longer than I expected it to be. Which is why there will be one more chapter. And that one should just feature two people in particular.

Ughhh, I just want Captain Canary back on the show! I mean, come on, even Caity Lotz wants Snart to come back so he and Sara can make out again! And those were her words! And everywhere you look, it says that the Snart and Sara fell for each other!

Anyway, just wanted to get that over it haha.

Reviews are welcome. So is criticism. Follows/favourites mean a lot too. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary - Leonard Snart returns. The same cold-hearted bastard that was destroyed by the Oculus. And he has many questions to answer. All asked by one person in particular. Captain Canary, inspired by the mid-season finale promo and, of course, Snart's death. Takes place in Season 2 and is a sequel to 'The Things I Didn't Do'. Slight Mick/Amaya_

Prison Break's taking over my life. That's the only reason for the slight delay.

I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. (If I did, I think I'd be pretty rich owning the Arrow and Flash too)

Enjoy!

* * *

After his talk with Mick, Leonard decides to go back to the bridge. He has much to think about.

As he walks, he passes the Boy Scouts. He grins to himself when he sees Ray helping what looks to be Nate with either an injured leg or foot. Ray also looks to have a broken, if not very bruised, arm.

"I take it you didn't listen to Captain Lance," Snart smirks.

Ray and Nate look up, both with faces full of pain as they stop.

Boy Scout number one answers, "You could say that."

"Dude, I had no idea she could do that with her bo-staff," Nate grimaces.

"Well maybe next time, you should listen to her instead of not heeding her warning," Snart advises as he stops and turns around to look at the boys.

"Yeah, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ray decides, "And you're a crook from Central City."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not the best when handing out advice. But from looking at you two, I think you better just keep walking to see what Gideon can do for you two."

Ray and Nate both nod and decide to continue walking.

Snart shakes his head and continues walking to the bridge.

He thinks about how Sara has dodged him most of the afternoon. It's like she doesn't want to see him!

Maybe she doesn't.

Snart grins and shakes his head.

No way.

 _Everybody_ wants to see Leonard Snart now and then.

As the doors to the bridge open, he closes his eyes and inhales a deep breathe. He makes his way into the empty room, his eyes aiming for the Captain's chair.

He takes a look around the room when he reaches the chair, double checking the office in particular. Then finally, he takes a seat.

"Gideon?"

" _ **Yes, Mr. Snart?**_ "

"Where's the boss hiding out?"

" _ **Miss Lance is currently in the training room,**_ " Gideon answers when she finds Sara's location, " _ **She intends on coming to the bridge soon.**_ "

"Hmmm, how soon?" Snart asks again, "You're not being precise."

Gideon chooses to not answer.

Snart scowls at Gideon before settling further into the chair.

He plans on talking to her if she comes into the room, and anywhere near the chair.

Leonard Snart is not somebody that gives up so easily.

And when there's hope, especially if it's a 'me and you' situation, Captain Cold knows that he can't let the faint glimmer slip away.

He's damn well crazy about her, he finally admits to himself. Sara Lance is not only beautiful, but deadly. She's witty, she's passionate, she's got a heart that's full of pure selflessness.

The angel led him to do the right thing. And doing the right thing _nearly_ got himself killed. But when he thinks about it, his 2016 self did die when he was forced to forget through the torture he had to endure from Thawne and Darhk.

The bastards weren't going to kill him when they find out what's occurred in the last 36 hours. No, no, they won't kill _him_. They'll kill someone he knows will make him suffer.

Which is why he _needs_ to talk to Sara.

The doors slide open, surprising Snart from his thoughts.

Sara's rubbing her forehead with one hand, which is also covering her eyes, and has another on her hip. She seems to be stressed about something oblivious to Captain Cold.

She sniffles a little before removing the hand from her forehead and eyes, finding Snart sitting before her.

Snart's not blind - he can tell that Canary's been crying...again.

"Uhmmm, what are you doing Leonard?" She whispers, not having the energy to put any force behind her question.

"Wanted to sit down and relax. I see I'm in the wrong chair to be sitting and relaxing in, hmm?" He drawls.

"Mmmm." Sara looks away and stares at the office.

"Sara?"

"Yes, Leonard?" She grits out, looking back at him.

"Why have you been ignoring me afternoon?" Snart asks innocently.

"Always about you, isn't it?" Sara murmurs, something that he hears loud and clearly. She shakes her head and let's out a strained smile, "I uh, hmm...I simply don't know, Snart." She turns away, her back to the crook, as she whispers to herself. "Don't do this, Leonard."

Snart stands, rubbing his hands together, "I've caught up with everyone bar one in particular. She was the first one I spoke to briefly when I woke up. I wanted more than a small conversation like that, Sara."

"Well, you're not getting one. I have more things to worry about-"

"Awww Sara, you worry about me?" Sara looks ready to murder the crook behind her.

She flashes around to look at him in the chair...but when she turns around, he's standing a little too close for her liking.

'Please don't leave,' Her heart whispers.

"T-That's not what I said Len-"

"Ohhhh stop with the lying to each other's faces!" Snart huffs as he moves in on Sara, who takes two steps back everytime he gets close, "Why can't we just come out and tell each other how we feel, hmm? It'd make life so much easier."

"Because sometimes, telling each other how we feel doesn't make life easier," Sara argues, "It makes life _hell_."

"We're not in Star City, Lance. We're on the Waverider. They're two different places, both with different meanings to one another."

Sara goes to speak, but her back hits one of the see-through walls that separate the office and the bridge. He's got her trapped.

"One symbolises loss. The other symbolises a new beginning, does it not?"

"Leonard-"

"The Waverider symbolises a chance, something we can both agree that that chance can change our lives forever."

"Snart. I can't do this."

She pushes him away but he grabs her wrist before she can get very far. He traces her palm, knowing well aware that there are tears falling down that beautiful woman's face.

"You're scared of losing me again, aren't you?" He asks softly, "You lost Laurel. And I'm sorry that you can't doing anything about that. But I'm not going anywhere again. I don't intend to."

Sara blinks slowly and looks at the little heart that Snart has traced onto her palm, "Why are you acting completely different? You're not the same man who 'died'."

"I've got a new perspective on life. Plus, the kiss we shared was one _hell_ of a kiss," Snart truthfully tells her.

Leonard's drawn her back to him and they almost look like they are going to kiss. But once again, she draws back.

"I need some time to think about this." With that, Sara frees her wrist from Snart's grasp and walks towards the sliding doors.

"Take all the time you need. After all, we are time travellers."

Sara ignores him as she walks through the sliding doors that close behind her.

Leonard only huffs out a sigh as he walks back to the mechanical chairs.

* * *

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Not in the mood Amaya."

"If it's about earlier, you know that Mick was just being Mick, right?"

Sara was so close to being able to get through the hallway and to her room without anyone seeing her with tears falling down her face.

But then Amaya comes around the corner as she goes to enter her room.

And Amaya doesn't miss a single thing.

"I know. But he's not the reason why I'm...ughhh God, you know what?" Sara looks at Amaya, "I'm honestly not the in the mood to talk right now."

As Sara walks into her quarters, Amaya chooses to follow her, knowing the consequences. As the latter looks around the room, being it the first time she's entered Sara's room, the blonde female pulls her pillows from one end of the bed to the other.

"Leonard Snart."

The White Canary pauses her actions for a moment. Closing her eyes to stop more tears from escaping, she speaks, "What about him?"

"Was it special? What you and Snart shared?"

Sara stays silent.

"Okay, so you don't want to answer that," Amaya whispers to herself, "Well, can you tell me about the card games? I hear that they were your escape now and then."

Why, oh why, do the conversations _have_ to happen now?

"You have to talk to someone."

"Not now, Amaya. I'm serious." Sara's ready to let loose.

Vixen knows that she's making the Canary angry, but she can't let her get away without answering, "And I'm serious too. Why are you not talking to any of us?"

That's the last straw.

"Because I don't want to, Amaya!" Sara yells as looks back at the dark-skinned woman, "I spent the last half of 2016 thinking he was dead! And not everyone got to see how that affected me! I hid away from everyone so they wouldn't feel bad for me that I lost someone that I really cared about! I couldn't show them because it was Mick who had known him a million times longer than I had!"

"Sara…"

The blonde's voice quietens down, "After I came back from the dead, I didn't think I would ever find somebody to love again. And then Rip comes along recruiting us for this mission. And Snart...bloody Leonard Snart, decides to find his way into my heart with these card games that ended up with us talking about our lives. He also said things that just made my heart melt...but I wasn't ready for anything like that."

Sara slips down to the ground, her back leaning against the wall. Amaya walks over and sits beside her.

"And then once we found that there was this device called the Oculus that was controlling us, he came to me alone. He wanted to know what the future held for him...and me...and him and me. I shrugged his advances off, telling him that he'd better be one hell of a thief to steal a kiss from me."

Sara laughs as she rests her head on Amaya's shoulder, "Not even hours later and there he is, knocking Mick out and holding down some stick for the Oculus to self-destruct. It was the only way...and you know what? He got his kiss in the end. But when I look back on it now, it was a kiss that meant goodbye. Not a 'I'll see you later' kiss, but the one that's gonna stay with you for the rest of your life."

"You fell in love with him both before and after his death?" Amaya asks quietly.

"I suppose you could say that." There they are. The tears are back again. "He was the one who I had that chance with. And he blew it...literally."

The two chuckle.

"And now?"

"He's not supposed to be here. He _died_. But he didn't...I don't know where to go from here. What if he sacrifices himself again? What if he turns against us again? I can't let myself do this only to end up losing him again."

"There's only way to go from here, Sara," Amaya whispers. Sara looks up at her, "Forward."

The White Canary stares at Amaya for a moment before looking away.

"And who cares what time wants?! What **you** want is far more important! What we **all** want is sometimes far more important than time."

"But if we do what **we** want with time, then the timeline is screwed," Sara all but laughs to herself.

"We all want what's best for you, Sara," Amaya tells her.

"Yeah...yeah, I know."

"Do you want me to go or-"

"No stay!" Sara quickly objects, resting her head on Amaya's shoulder once more, "I need to think. But I need a friend too."

Amaya laughs and rests her head on Sara's, "Yeah, I need to think...AND I need a friend too."

* * *

"I need your help, Mick."

Mick looks up with an amused expression when his friend wanders into the galley and sits on a chair beside him.

"What?" Mick fakes shock, "You want _my_ help?"

Snart looks at him with an emotionless expression.

Mick grunts, "What did you do?"

"I think I stuffed up with-"

"If you say Sara, I'm gonna burn you with the Heat gun."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say Sara."

Mick brings out the Heat gun from underneath his seat and points it at Snart, "What did you do?"

"I confronted her about a few things. Told her that we should be honest with each other. She think's I've changed."

"What did you say to make her think that?"

"I told her that we have a chance. The Waverider symbolises a chance."

Mick's not amused. But he's very pissed.

"You stupid bastard!"

"Tell me something I don't know Mick!"

Mick's ready to activate the Heat gun at his old friend, "You can't just tell her that."

"I know, but guess what?" Snart asks, "I did."

"You've changed a hell of lot of in the last year, Snart. And now, you're not the same Leonard Snart who she fell in love with."

"What else am I supposed to say, Mick? She thinks I died. You all thought that."

"That's exactly what I meant Snart. She thought she'd never see you again because you died! She left everything at the last moment, not thinking that it would be."

Snart opens his mouth as realisation starts to take place.

"Snart, how you would deal with the fact that Lisa-"

"Choose a new example, Mick," Snart growls when his old friend mentions his sister.

Mick rolls his eyes, "How you would deal with me supposedly dying and then coming back as a villain only to reclaim my memories and finding out what really happened?"

Snart takes a deep breathe and mulls it over for a moment. Then he says, "I'm not sure. Confused maybe?"

"That's exactly how Sara's feeling. She's not sure whether things can go back to normal. Whatever was normal around here," Mick takes a swig of beer.

Snart lets his head hang back, "God I'm such an idiot."

"You sure got that right. But I suppose that's what you get for not knowing the first darn thing about romance."

"And you do?" Snart drawls.

"I'm getting there."

Snart snorts and stands, "I better go talk to Sara."

"You better. And if you come back in here telling me that you screwed up again, I'll use the gun on you."

"You should be thankful, I got that gun for you," Snart tells him.

"Yeah, for _me_ , Snart. Remember that."

Snart rolls his eyes, but grins as he makes his way out of the room.

"Hmmm, and if you see Amaya, tell her I want another sandwich!"

Snart huffs, "Mick Rory, always thinking about what _he_ wants."

* * *

The girls in Sara's room are still in silence, thinking, being in each others company.

It's not easy being on a team full of mostly males.

Sara grins suddenly, looking at Amaya.

"So you and Mick…"

Amaya laughs awkwardly, "Oh no, let's not got there."

"Oh yes we are going there," Sara tells her cheekily, "I told you about my problems with Snart. It's about time I got to hear your problems with Mick. Unless everything's all smooth sailing with him?"

"Ughhh, I wish," Amaya says, "He's...interesting. I learn new things about him everyday. And I guess it's vice-versa...I guess it's just a little bit difficult since we're from two _very_ different time periods."

"Yeah, about that. You did say that you were wanting to go back home after you get justice for Rex's killer," Sara reminds her, "You still intend on following through with that?"

"Honestly, having a guy like Mick find his way into my life wasn't part of the plan." Amaya looks at Sara knowingly. "You said the same about Snart too."

Sara laughs, "Look at us, Amaya. Falling for the supposed bad guys. That never ends well."

"It does if you have faith."

Sara smiles a little and goes to say something.

" _ **Miss Lance, Mr. Snart is on his way to see you. Should I let him know you don't want to see him?**_ "

Amaya looks at Sara with a look that begs her friend to tell her the answer.

Sara takes a breath, "No Gideon. When he gets here, let him through."

The doors slide open.

Leonard Snart is on the other side of the corridor, leaning up against the wall with his back and arms crossed.

"About time," Snart says with his signature smirk as he walks in. He spots Amaya on the ground with Sara, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, Amaya was-"

"Just leaving," Amaya interrupts as she stands up. She slowly walks past Snart, looking at him suspiciously. When she finds herself standing behind the crook, she points and mouths to Sara, 'Good luck!'

Snart looks over his shoulder slightly, cueing Amaya to leave.

"Oh, and Mick wants another sandwich if you're heading that way!"

The door closes.

'Me and you,' Sara thinks as she looks at Snart in the eye.

"You haven't changed at all, haven't you Lance?" He drawls.

"What do you mean?"

"Always finding yourself with woman by your side."

"Just because I swing both ways, doesn't mean that I want to bed nearly every woman I see."

"Nearly every woman?"

Sara thinks of Kara Danvers and the female President.

"Okay, maybe every woman."

Snart chuckles as he makes his way over to the bed, leaning up against with his shoulder and looking down at the blonde female.

"But not Amaya. She's a really good friend, and that's somebody that I need right now."

"Is this the part where you tell me you care about me, but you just want to stay friends because you lead this team and the last thing you need is to have a relationship with a man who about two days ago was your enemy?"

Sara looks at him incredulously, "Did you practice saying that in the hallway?"

"You always have to prepare, Lance."

Sara gives him a look, cocking her head to the side with a grin.

"Even when you get that feeling that the best plans you've prepared for may go sideways?"

Snart nods with a knowing smirk, "Even then." Then the smirk disappears. "About before. I wanted to apologise."

"Len, it's fi-"

"Hear me out," Snart cuts her off, "I didn't really think how my 'death' would affect people. I suppose it took some time getting used to."

"Yeah, a little."

"And then I suddenly come back as the enemy, seeing me for the first time since the Oculus...I bet that wasn't easy to deal with."

Sara climbs to her feet, also leaning on the bed, "Yeah, that was quite a shock too."

Snart looks away momentarily, "Look Sara, I didn't think that things would be different. I thought things would go back to normal. But then I let on that I had a different perspective on things…" He looks at Sara, who shows a bored but teasing smirk. "...And blah, blah, blah."

Sara laughs a little at that. Then her face turns sour.

"I...," The White Canary sighs, "I've been thinking about the future and...you know, me and you." She points at herself then at Snart as she says those three familiar words. "And uhmm, I don't know. Maybe I just don't know what to expect in the future. What things could tear us apart or one of us could 'die' again or-"

Snart closes her mouth with a finger, leaning in close and whispers, "This is the part where I tell not to worry about the future…" He brings the hand over to her cheek, watching her close her eyes. "And just worry about the now."

Before Sara knows it, Snart's lips are on hers.

She can feel herself let out a sigh of content inside her heart as if she feels reassured.

And in this case, she has been.

His lips feel the same as last time. Soft, but scarred.

She wraps her arms around his neck when he goes to pull away.

'No,' she thinks, 'You're not getting away from me again.'

Snart, if that were possible, smirks in the kiss as he places his other hand on her waist, squeezing gently. The action gets rewarded with a moan from her, thus breaking the kiss. He takes advantage, trailing his lips down to her neck.

Sara clenches her eyes shut as Snart kisses her exposed neck lightly, tickling her a little.

He grabs her thigh and the next thing Sara knows is that she's being thrown onto the bed.

"Crook," she huffs as he climbs onto the bed after her.

Before Captain Cold is able to get to her lips, the White Canary pushes him down onto the bed, flat on his back. She climbs onto him slowly, much to the man's delight.

She stops and sits on him, pressing herself against him.

He groans, "Assassin."

Sara smirks and presses her lips against his once more, curling up his dark blue jacket into her fists while also trying to push it off his shoulders.

He places on hand on her waist, pulling her shirt up slightly, and another behind her neck, grabbing hold of it to keep her in place.

They don't do anything for the moment as their lips continue to meet another, welding firmly in place every time.

It's as if it were meant to be.

No Oculus, no time travel, no nothing as everything slips from their minds.

Except for one thing.

Each other.

* * *

"You seen Sara this morning?" Amaya asks as she walks with Mick to his favourite place.

The galley.

"Nope, not since yesterday," He hums, his eyes looking down at her once or twice, "You seen Snart?"

"Not since last night when he came in and decided he wanted to talk to Sara," Amaya replies with a knowing smile, "You think that they finally got together?"

"If the bastard hasn't made his move, he knows what'll happen," Is Mick's only answer.

The two walk around the corner and quickly stop in their movements.

Sara's pinned Snart against the wall, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

Amaya coughs slightly when the two don't look up at her and Mick's presence.

Nothing.

"Hey!" Mick yells, "This ain't the place to be filming a porn video. You've got the bedroom to do that."

Sara pulls away from the kiss and looks at Mick in the eye, "I'll throw a knife at your eye. You know I won't miss."

Mick stands for a moment, then proceeds to walk past the two.

"I'll be in galley if you get bored, Snart."

"Trust me Mick," Snart begins, grabbing Sara's waist, "I'm not going to be bored anytime soon."

Mick doesn't reply and continues walking around the corner.

Captain Cold and the White Canary then turn their attention to Amaya.

"I'll just, uhmm...go catch up...with Mick," she stutters, walking past the two quickly. Once she gets to the corner, she looks at the two, "I'm happy you two have found each other again." With that, she disappears around the corner.

Sara smiles and pulls away from Snart, grabbing his arm and practically pulling him with her, "So how long is it before those two get together."

"Mick's a shy guy when it comes to feelings," Snart reveals, "I think I'll help him on that one."

"Amaya needs a push in the right direction. I'll make sure she gets that push."

"So it's settled," Snart says, "Better hope that this plan doesn't go sideways."

Sara looks up at him, standing on her toes, "I missed you, Cold."

Snart leans his forehead on hers, "I missed you too, Canary."

* * *

That's it for now. Will post something again soon. Whether that'd be before Christmas, I don't know.

If not, I want to wish everyone a good and safe holiday. Tis the season to be with family and friends. Eat lots at lunch and hope you guys get what you want too.

Merry Christmas everyone and thank you for your ongoing support!


End file.
